One of those Girls
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: rachel is over finn so she sings a song to prove it sonfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! just to clear up i have nothing against quinn i like her but i hate Fuinn i cant stand the couple (Even though this has some Fuinn in it) im wierd i can stand any other couple but them anyway i dont own glee or "one of those girls" by avril lavinge**

* * *

><p>To say that Rachel Berry hated Quinn Fabray would be the understatment of the year. Quinn got everything she even got Finn again. She glanced at the couple to see them holding hands under the table of her spanish class.<p>

Rachel shook of the feeling to cry and continued taking notes. The bell rung and the halls filled with students. Rachel walked down the hall towards her locker only to be met with a ice cold blue slushy. It took Rachel by surprised she hadn't been slushied in a while.

She went to her locker to get some cloths but she only had a pair of skinny jeans and pink vest top. She only put them in there incase she got slushied and never had any cloths in her locker.

Rachel groaned. She didn't like wearing jeans it made her like everyone else and she liked being her own person.

Rachel quickly got the cloths out her locker and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

Once changed she put her hair in a low side ponytail letting it hang over her shoulder. As she came out the cubicle Santana walked in the bathroom.

"Damn Berry you look hot for once" Santana said eyeing Rachel up and down.

"Thank you Santana i must say you look exceptionally well also" Rachel replied.

"Whatever Berry" Santana said rolling her eyes. Rachel stepped out the bathroom and went to English her last period of the day.

English went quick and now she had glee.

She stopped by her locker to put her books away and made her way to the coir room.

Once she stepped inside everyone stopped and looked at her. Finn had his mouth wide open Rachel looked so hot.

"Wow you look soo hot my little jewish princess" Puck said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you Noah" She smiled.

"Okay Rachel sit down you do look nice today though" Mr. Shuester said.

"Thank you Mr. Shuester" Rachel smiled again and sat down next to Mercedes who instantly told her how good she looked.

"Okay this weeks assingment is to sing a song that describes someone in here in your opinion" Mr. Shue said

Rachels head suddenly went blank she had no ideas ohh well she will get one eventualy.

After glee Rachel went home. She walked up the step to her front door and opened it up only to find a note taped to the inside from her dads telling her they are away on a business trip and wont be back till monday.

Rachelmade herslef somthing to eat. Afterwards she went on youtube to listen to some songs. She typed in her guilty plesure "Sk8ter Boi" by avril lavigne she loved that song.

She looked in the related and saw one called "One of those girls" She listend to it and loved it straight away. Suddenly she got an idea the song reminded her of Quinn.

Rachel smiled she had her song for glee

* * *

><p>It was now friday time for Rachel to perform her song. She was sitting in glee listening to Mercedes sing. Once she belted out the last note Rachel auplauded along with everyone else.<p>

Mercedes sat down next to Rachel. "Well done Mercedes that was brilliant" Rachel said giving Mercedes a hug.

"Okay whos next" Mr. Shue said. Rachelstuck her hand up.

"Okay Rachel your up" said Rachel got up and told the band what song.

**La la la, la la la la**

**I know your kind of girl**  
><strong>You only care about one thing<strong>  
><strong>Who you've seen, or where you've been<strong>  
><strong>Who's got money<strong>

**I see that look in your eyes**  
><strong>It tells a million lies<strong>  
><strong>But deep inside, I know why<strong>  
><strong>You're talking to him<strong>

**I know what you're all about**  
><strong>I really hope he figures it out<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>She's one of those girls<strong>  
><strong>They're nothing but trouble<strong>  
><strong>Just one look and now you're seeing double<strong>  
><strong>Before you know it she'll be gone<strong>  
><strong>Off to the next one<strong>  
><strong>She's so good that you won't see it comin<strong>  
><strong>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<strong>  
><strong>You'll be broke and she'll be gone<strong>  
><strong>Off to the next one<strong>

**Oh oh oh **  
><strong>Off to the next one<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh<strong>

**She's gonna be the end of you**  
><strong>At least that's what they say<strong>  
><strong>It's been a while<strong>  
><strong>You're in denial<strong>  
><strong>And now it's too late<strong>  
><strong>The way she looks makes you hide<strong>  
><strong>All the warning signs<strong>  
><strong>Cus her blond hair, her blue eyes<strong>  
><strong>Makes you wanna die<strong>

**I know what she's all about**  
><strong>I really hope you figure it out<strong>

**You know it's a game, you know it's a game**  
><strong>She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head<strong>  
><strong>She's so insane, so insane<strong>  
><strong>She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame<strong>

**Oh oh oh **  
><strong>Off to the next one<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Off to the next one<strong>

Rachel had been looking at Finn the wholoe time she sang that. Everyone auplauded and told her what a good job she did.

After glee Rachel made her way to her car when Finn blocked her view. "Hello Finn how are you" Rachel asked.

"What the hell Rachel i thought you were over me" Finn yelled.

"I am that song was to show it" Rachel said.

"B-but i still love you" Finn said.

"To bad im over you!" Rachel said. She pushed Finn away and walked away swaying her hips side to side. Rachel Berry was over Finn Hudson but Finn Hudson was not over Rachel Berry!

* * *

><p><strong>review please sorry if there is mistakes im dilexic please tell me if its good <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the long wait anyway heres chapter 2 DISCLAIMER i dont own glee if i did finchel would still be together ohh and btw after born this way it goes AU**

* * *

><p>Finn didnt know what to do he loved Rachel he didnt know why he was still with Quinn. He especaily didnt know why he was in Quinns bedroom listening to her ramble on about how Rachel is just selfish and is always wanting what she cant have. Finn knew he had to break up with her. He was going to do it he was going to break up with Quinn right there and then.<p>

"Quinn we need to talk" He said interupting her. Quinn looked worried

"About what?"

"Us. i think we need to break up" Finn said. Quinn glared at him.

"Its because of her isnt it you still l-love her dont you" Quinn said nearly crying.

"Im sorry Quinn i loved you once but i dont anymore ive moved on im in love with Rachel and i think i always will be i was just using you to get over her and you deserve better than that" Finn said. He moved infront of Quinn and kissed the top of her head.

"Shell never take you back you know" Quinn whisper shouted.

Finn sighed "I know but i have to try she's my true love" Finn said nearly crying.

"You realy do love her dont you?" Quinn said

"More than anything"

"Then do everything in your power to get her back and if youre not back with her in time for prom then i might be forced to get up on stage and tell the whole prom and make the whole prom vote for Finchel to get together" Quinn smiled. She knew Finn and Rachel belonged together the reason she was being so bitchy was because Finn made her feel like someone cared about her and she wanted to hold on to that feeling .

"Thanks for understanding Quinn" Finn said. They both leaned in for one last kiss. It only lasted a second.

"now go get youre girl" Quinn said. Finn smiled and grabbed his jacket went downstairs and slipped into his truck.

Finn began to drive home thinking how on earth he was going to get Rachel to take him back he decided he needed Kurts help. Once he got home he said a quick hello to his mom and went upstairs to Kurts room. Finn being Finn didnt knock and opened his brothers room door although he immedatly wished he hadnt as he saw Kurt ontop of Blaine making out with him.

Kurt heard his room door and jumped off Blaine "Gah! FINN knock next time" Kurt shouted Blaine just chuckled and sat upright running a hand through his messy hair no doubt caused by Kurt.

"Shit Kurt sorry" Finn aplogized

"Its fine anyway what do you want i thought you were with Quinn" Kurt said rolling his eyes he prefered Finn to be with Rachel.

"I broke up with her because i relised im still hopelessly in love with Rachel"

"Its about time" Kurt squeeled

"So i was wondering if you would help me get her back"

"Of course i will i know she still loves you no matter what she says or that song she sang in glee"

"Uhh yeah so how should i get her back?" Finn asked

"easy you sing to her sing her a song that will make her relise that you love her and you two are meant to be together"

"Okay what song?"

"I have the perfect one" Blaine spoke for the first time.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry lied. She lied to Finn and to herself she was still in love with Finn and wasnt over him at all she knew this she just kept telling herself she was because she didnt want to get hurt again.<p>

"Rachel theres a boy here to see you" her daddy shouted up.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked. Her dads knew Kurt Finn and Puck no other guys realy came to see her.

"he says his names Sam Evans" Sam? what was he doing here they hardly ever talked.

"Send him up daddy" Rachel said he probaly wanted to borrow some spanish notes.

She was brung out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in Sam" She said. He went inside her room.

"Hey Rach" Sam said he looked nervous.

"Hello Sam what can i do for you?" She asked.

"Well i just wanted to say i know how you feel i know you still love Finn" great was she that obvious "i know because im still in love with Quinn" Sam said. Rachel smiled she knew Sam was in love with Quinn she sometimes caught him staring at her the same way she would stare at Finn.

"Yes i know but Finn and Quinn are together so theres nothing we can do" Rachel sighed.

"Yes there is we could make them jelouse" Sam said Rachel studied his face she knew what was comming and honestly she thinks she may agree to it.

"By doing what may i ask" Rachel said

"We could pretend to date think about it they will be so jelous and Finn will relise he still loves you" Sam said

"And Quinn will relise she loves you" Rachel said it was perfect.

"Okay so we need to come up with a plan to fool everyone into thinking we are dating" Sam said

That night Sam and Rachel came up with the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel decided since everyone liked her outfit two days ago she world wear something similar. She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a red tank top and red flats. She put on some light make up and pink lipgloss.<p>

She went downstairs and waited for Sam to pick her up. She sighed she hoped this plan would work. She was brung out of her thought by a beeping sound.

She picked up her red bag and put it over her shoulder. She ran outside and got instide Sams blue convertable.

"Hey" He smiled at her.

"Hello" Rachel smiled back

"Nervous?" Sam asked

"Yeah but it has to work" Rachel said

"and it will i mean youre an awsome actress and im sure im good enough to be Rachel Berrys boyfriend" Sam said. Rachel giggled.

They drove to school and Sam parked his car in the parking lot they both got out the car.

"Ready?" Sam asked holding out his hand.

"As i'll ever be" Rachel replied taking his hand interwining thier fingers.

As the walked through the halls of Mckinley everyone stared at the couple. They just smiled and walked on.

* * *

><p>Finn couldnt believe what he was seeing Rachel was holding Sams hand surely they werent dating right? maybe they just became close friends and Rachel was upset or something but she didnt look upset she looked happy. <em>stop it your just jumping ahead of yourself they might not be dating stop thinking that they are or you will march up to sam and beat the crap outta him and ruining any chance you may have of getting Rachel back<em> Finn thought.

The bell rung for there first class english which he had with Rachel he walked down to her locker where she was talking to Sam.

"Bye babe" Sam said and kissed her KISSED HER ON THE LIPS!.

"Bye sweetheart ohh hey Finn didnt see you there" She smiled sweetly at him. Sam went to his first class

"Hey whats up with you and trouty mouth?" Finn asked

"Ohh Sam and I are dating now Finn i thought it was obvious" Rachel said.

"Well yeah but why?" Finn asked.

"because we have both moved on from you and Quinn and plus he asked me out last night and i said yes not that it should bother you, you are dating Quinn" Rachel said.

"Im not i broke up with her last night because i relised i am hopelessly in love with you" Finn said.

"Well im with Sam now sorry Finn you had youre chance" Rachel said and walked to english.

* * *

><p><strong>(an this is what was happening with sam and rachel when finn was looking at them)**

Rachel lead Sam to her locker and saw Finn just up the hallway. She took a breath in and out again.

"You okay Rachel?" Sam asked

"Yeah Finns up there" She said leaning against her locker.

"Well if he comes down we will just do what we rehearsed" Sam said. Then they heard the bell ring and saw Finn walking towards them.

"Like we rehearsed" Rachel nodded. When Finn was in ear shot Sam knew his line.

"Bye babe" He said he leaned in and kissed her on the lips just then she felt something she felt fireworks no! oh no! she cant fall for Sam not when the plan was going perfect.

Rachel just smiled and said bye to him then said hello to Finn. After he questioned her on her 'relationship' with Sam he then told her he was still in love with her. It took everything she had not to fall into his arms but she couldnt her and Sam agreed they would wait a week before the had a 'break up' and went back to the ones they loved.

Rachel only hoped that she wouldnt fall for Sam while she was at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please dont kill me but i have a strange obbesion for samchel dont worry though this is a finchel story all the way! and sorry for any spelling mistakes im dyslexic and my beta is on holiday anyway review please xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys you know this was origanly a one shot but i decided you guys deserve more DISCLAIMER i dont own glee oh and btw puck and rachel never sang need you now in this fic!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was sitting in spanish so confused. She loves Finn but right now shes looking at Sam thinking how cute he is. <em>no Rachel he loves Quinn this is why you had this plan so that Quinn and Finn would relise they were stupid<em> Rachel thought. The bell went signaling the end of the day now it was glee time for phase 2 of her and Sams plan. All day her and Sam had been acting like they were in love holding hands and they kissed a total of five times each time Rachel would get that feeling.

Sam walked up to Rachel. "Hey" He said.

"Hey" she replied. she shivered it was cold as the school had the air condition on.

"Here" Sam said taking off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders

"Thanks" Rachel smiled

"do you think its working?"

"yeah Finn looks like he wants to murder you i dont think Quinn has heard yet so just keep the act up you are a very excellent actor" she smiled.

"thanks Rach" Sam said.

They took eachothers hand and walked down to the choir room. Once they got there everyone else was already there and were staring at them.

"Looks like dawrf and trouty mouth are getting it on" Santana shouted out

"Shut up Santana dont call her that" Sam and Finn said at the same time

"Dont talk about my girl that way or i will cut you" Mercedes said

"Why do you guys care its Berry" Santana said

"Maybe you should stop being so mean to her Santana" Brittany said.

"Why Britt its just ManHands"

"No its Rachel Berry you're just jelouse because she can sing and she has a real personality and is honest about who she is you are just a silly little girl who is so far in the closet im suprised you havnt found narnia" Finn said angrily. Rachel wanted to run right up to him and kiss him until she couldnt anymore but she had to stick with the plan.

"Okay everyone just calm down!" said everyone imedatly shut up "Good now Sam, Rachel do you guys want to do your duet now?"

"Yes mr Shue" they both said.

**(A/N Rachel **Sam _both)_

**Picture perfect memories**  
><strong>Scattered all around the floor<strong>  
><strong>Reaching for the phone 'cause<strong>  
><strong>I can't fight it anymore<strong>  
><em><br>And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>_**For me it happens all the time**

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<p>

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>_For me it happens all the time  
><em><br>It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

**It's a quarter after one**  
><strong>I'm all alone<strong>  
><strong>And I need you now<strong>  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<p>

**Oh baby, I need you now**

During the whole song Sam kept his eyes on Quinn and Rachel kept her eyes on Finn. When the song finished everyone auplauded.

"that was great guys" Mr. Shue said. Sam and Rachel smiled and sat down next to eachother. After glee Rachel told Sam to wait for her by his car because she needed to get something out her locker.

Finn was waiting by her locker. "Hello Finn" She smiled at him.

"Hey Rach how are you?" Finn asked

"Im fine"

"Uhh so liked you and Sams duet"

"Thank you Finn"

"Look Rachel i love you more than anything you should be with me not Sam i would propose to you but i dont have a ring look i think no wait i know that i wanna marry you" Finn said after that he wrappped an arm around Rachels waist and kissed her hard he was susprised when Rachel kissed back he licked her lip and she opened her mouth slightly as there tongues danced Rachel let out a moan but suddenly Rachel pushed him away Finn looked confused.

"Im sorry Finn i just have to break up with Sam first" Rachel said nearly crying.

"Okay i love you" Finn said

"I love you too" Rachel whisperd screw the plan this is what she wanted she got what she wanted.

Rachel walked outside and saw Sam making out with Quinn in his car Finn followed Rachel.

"Ohh Rach im so sorry that must hurt" Finn said Rachel then decided to play along and broke into tears.

"W-why did he do that he told me he liked me" Rachel cried Finn pulled her into a hug

"Shh Rachel its okay hes a douchbag he shouldnt have done that to you" Finn sroked her hair

Rachel looked over Finns shoulder he now had his back to Sam. Sam was now hugging Quinn. Sam winked at Rachel and Rachel winked back both knew there plan had succeded. Both also knew that a friendship had come out of this but as Sam drove away with Quinn Rachel couldnt stop the butterflys when she rembered how they had kissed and how he had winked at her Rachel was worried she didnt want to ruin her and Finn a third time but she couldnt get Sam off her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh drama theres still a lot more of this story to come i needed drama because realy what is Finchel without drama? anyway review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**heres another chapter everyone DISCLAIMER i dont own glee or travis garland-f*cking perfect**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson didnt understand his girlfriend Rachel Berry they were finally back together but Finn could tell something was bothering her. They have been back together 4 hours and 23 minutes (not that he was counting) now and he was over the moon about it but something was bothering Rachel which meant he had to find out what was bothering her. He decided to get Kurts help again although he didnt need to do his last plan as he just kinda spilled out his feelings and Rachel took him back but anyway he's sure he would need Kurts help this time.<p>

He got of his bed and went to Kurts room again just opening the door but this time he found Blaine on top of Kurt giving him a hickie. The two gay teens were so into it they never even heard the door opening so Finn had to clear his throat so they knew he was there.

"FINN! i swear you need to start knocking" Kurt said pushing Blaine off him.

"Sorry Kurt i need help again" Finn aplogized

"What with this time"

"Well uhh first thing you should know is that me and Rachel are back together"

"Oh my god! no way! Finchel is back on"

"Yeah but it seems like something is bothering her"

"Well how did her and Sam break up" Blaine asked

"Sam cheated on her with Quinn"

"Well maybe shes still upset about Sam cheating on her "

"Yeah i understand that especaily because she feels like everyone picks Quinn over her" Finn said looking a little guilty

"Look i know that she still loves you but maybe she just didnt like getting cheated on so i have the perfect song to make her feel better" Blaine smiled.

"Okay cool" Finn replied

That night thetwo gay teens helped Finn work on his song to sing to Rachel they worked so late that Blaine had to sleep over of course he had to go into the spare bedroom because of Burts rules. Finn went to bed feeling a little nervous.

* * *

><p>Next day Finn felt so nervous he walked down the hall way hand in hand with Rachel who still looked a little down Finn hoped this song would cheer her up. They made there way to glee and sat in the middle. The other glee kids started filing in Sam came in with his arm around Quinns shoulders. Finn looked at Rachel who still looked sad. He wrapped both arms around Rachel picked her up and placed her on his lap he smiled when he heard Rachel giggle.<p>

"Okay guys as you nationals are comming up so today im gonna let you sing songs that you think would be good for you to sing at nationals as ive just heard we need five numbers" Mr. Shue said as he walked into the room.

"I have one " Finn said. Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Come on up Finn" said.

Rachel hopped of Finns lap and kissed him on the cheek before he went up.

"This is for you Rach" He smiled

_I know how you feel inside_  
><em>You're in love and so am I<em>  
><em>But you're with some other guy<em>  
><em>I should be the one by your side<em>  
><em>He cheated made you feel no good<em>  
><em>I, told you that he would<em>  
><em>I, knew he'd make you cry<em>

_You're broken_  
><em>Let me make it better<em>  
><em>Glue you back together<em>  
><em>Just give me a try<em>

_Oooh,_  
><em>Pretty, Pretty Please<em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>  
><em>If you get with me<em>  
><em>I won't ever make you feel<em>  
><em>Any less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>  
><em>(You'll see)<em>

_At his house you found her clothes_  
><em>Tried to play you and say who's are those?<em>  
><em>He's so stupid.<em>  
><em>Here's how I know<em>  
><em>What kind of genius would let perfection go<em>

_He's conceited_  
><em>Only bout himself<em>  
><em>He loves nobody else<em>  
><em>He ain't even fly<em>

_You're broken_  
><em>Let me make it better<em>  
><em>Glue you back together<em>  
><em>Just give me a try<em>

_Ooh_  
><em>Pretty pretty please<em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Any less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>  
><em>If you get with me<em>  
><em>I won't ever make you feel<em>  
><em>Any less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>  
><em>(You'll see)<em>

_It's gonna take time to heal that hole (he left)_  
><em>Exactly how long I don't know but<em>  
><em>You got pain and I know a remedy<em>  
><em>You gotta start kickin' with someone like me<em>  
><em>Now you're over- analyzing all your thoughts<em>  
><em>Start thinking it was all your fault<em>  
><em>But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself<em>  
><em>Cause hes just a douchebag (2x)<em>

_Oooh woah_  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I was hoping_  
><em>You'd let me replace him<em>  
><em>I would straight erase him<em>  
><em>Right out of your mind<em>

_Pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fucking Perfect<em>  
><em>If you get with me<em>  
><em>I wont ever make you feel<em>  
><em>Any less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty Pretty Please<em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fucking Perfect<em>  
><em>If you get with me<em>  
><em>I wont ever make you feel<em>  
><em>Any less than<em>  
><em>Fucking Perfect<em>

Everyone clapped including Rachel. She glanced at Sam who just winked at her this time Rachel felt nothing but friendship when she looked at him. Rachel smiled wider and ran down to Finn and kissed him on the lips lightly.

They broke away when awws filled the room. "I love you and only you" Rachel whisperd to him.

"I love you too" Finn whisperd back.

Rachel and Finn sat back down. "Okay that was brilliant Finn ohh wait i almost forgot i have a susprise for you all especaily Kurt" Mr. Shue said. Before anyone could say another word they heard a male vioce comming from the door.

"Did someone say suprise" Said the male vioce.

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried out and ran down to hug his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked

"Ive tranfered here couldnt stay away from you i told Mr. Shue and asked if i could audition in secret so when i did get in i could suprise you" Blaine said.

"have i ever mentioned that i love you" Kurt said but gasped when he heard himself say it he didnt look Blaine in the eye the two boys hadnt said those three words yet.

He heard Blaine chuckle. "I love you to Kurtie" Blaine said using his nickname. The glee club giggled then awed.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. Rachel done the same to Finn and Quinn done the same to Sam.

"Is it me or is half the glee club loved up?" Santana giggled then fake gagged

* * *

><p><strong>donee sorry guys my laptops broken so i have to use my dads computer which im not allowed on often anyway review xxxx<strong>


End file.
